Changing Fate
by Taibade
Summary: What if an element is added to a legend? How does the story and history change?


AN: I created this story as a "what if". We have been studying legends and mythology in my literature class. And legends are somewhat based on history. What if one an element is changed in the story? If the story was different from when it was originally created, how would it affect today's world? Would there still be a Troy if the Trojans had only stayed inside their walls and not let anything in? I can imagine there would be changes, but how drastic could they be? If you wish to answer, be my guest. I'm posting these questions to give back ground to why I created a fanfiction like this one. Enjoy!

I do not own the Iliad or the movie Troy. They are owned by Homer and Warner Brothers, respectively.

Yes I know that Ishtar is not a Roman/Greek god. She is a Mesopotamian goddess of war and erotic love. For this story she is the goddess of life.

Ishtar stretched her arms and legs in such a delicate way, it made her appear as a creature from the heavens. She gracefully sat herself up in the bed made of the finest furs. The bed linens had been her gift to the strongest warrior she could find. And she had found him. Pulling her long blonde hair from her face she moved her light blue garments over her legs. Her eyes searched, but could not find the man she had slept with the night before. Ishtar stood and tied her shard crystal necklace around her neck. It was a gift given by her host for the night. The crystal shone brightly, a hint of who Ishtar really was. She grabbed her robes from the bed and loosely wrapped them around her body. She pulled open the tent flap and scanned the area for her host.

"I thought you had left me," Ishtar said when she spotted the man she was looking for. She walked behind him and rubbed his shoulders. Walking by the tent men stared at Ishtar. They could not help but to take in her beauty. Some men and even some gods said she was more beautiful than Aphrodite. Feeling eyes upon her, Ishtar stood tall and proud. She was bored with her current life and wanted some attention. Any attention would do, even if it was from human males. She had rather enjoyed herself with the man sitting before her.

"I'm leaving soon. I'm going back to the war," he said.

"Achilles, why?" Ishtar asked. She stopped rubbing his shoulders and stood in front of him. Knowing the future had not yet been laid before her, she became concerned.

"We are losing. I have to regain glory," he answered. He placed the stone water cup to his lips and drank. He lowered the cup and looked at Ishtar's body. An urge gripped his body and he forced it away. Ishtar, unhappy with his response to her, grabbed his hands in hers.

"I have not yet seen what is to happen!" she cried.

"What you talk of and who you are, both are lies. You are nothing woman," Achilles said as he stood. Ishtar removed her hands as if they had been poisoned. She glared at the arrogant man before her.

"My honor and glory are the only things that matter," Achilles continued. He turned away from Ishtar and into the tent. A passion of anger filled Ishtar's normally emotionless heart and she followed him into the tent. She watched him dress into his warring outfit. She realized that Achilles was blind to who she was. Although she had shown herself to him, he could not or would not see her as a powerful being.

"Even the great Achilles can not see the power he has beside him. You should have been honored to have me," Ishtar said as she disappeared from Achilles physical vision. He caught a glimpse of Ishtar's true form, but ignored it. His mind was focused on the war and earning honor.

Achilles fought his way through the Trojans, his focus on revenge and honor. One after one, the Trojans fell and a path opened to the gates of Troy. Achilles was fighting his way toward Hector, his main opponent. When he had cleared his way through the warriors, he called upon Hector.

"Come fight me, oh mighty Trojan warrior!" Achilles shouted. Hector knowing his fate as a warrior of his people said a prayer, hoping the gods would be kind to him. He stood before Achilles, clad in armor and a fear in his eyes. He turned his head to see his wife, high above him, safe. She cried and stretched her arms toward him, wishing she could fly and save her lover. Hector looked away, not wanting to weaken himself by the sight of his wife. He stepped forward and stood proud.

Ishtar walked along the shore of the sea, watching soldiers ready themselves for war. None of them could see her, because she kept herself hidden from their sight. She allowed her eyes to shift to the sea view. Her heart grew heavy and her legs gave out from under her. She watched the vision play out in her mind as she fell to the ground. Her hands flew to her legs and chest as she watched the battle of Achilles and Hector. Tears flowed freely and a song of grief washed over the land.

Hector felt a tug at his heart. A memory of a song touched the edge of his consciousness. His father and mother were begging him to return to safety and his wife was crying. Hector let his head hang at the thought of his child growing into a man without a father.

"You are too weak to fight me decently. You will be easily taken down," Achilles yelled to Hector. Although Achilles had felt a pain in his heart he chose to ignore it. Achilles charged at Hector who defended himself and the fight began. Achilles chased and slashed his spear at Hector who desperately tried to avoid him and the spear. Hector when he had the chance used his weapon against Achilles and managed to cut him a few times. The battle became bloody and the pain of loss grew stronger in Hector's heart. He called out to the gods to ease his pain. Hector was becoming weaker every time he avoided Achilles' attacks. Hector stumbled and fell, giving Achilles the chance for a final strike.

A bright light engulfed Hector and Achilles stumbled back. As the light faded Achilles stared in shock at the being protecting Hector. There she was. The beauty he had taken to bed. Ishtar white feathered wings spread out to shield Hector. Achilles finally saw Ishtar's true form as a goddess.

"You shall not touch those who call for me! Those who call for life!" Ishtar yelled to Achilles. Her beauty and power caused Achilles to cower from her.

"Sweet goddess did I not love you well? And give you a gift of love?" Achilles asked Ishtar. He hoped to gain her favor and earn honor as a warrior.

"You did love me well and gave me a beautiful gift. But you doubted my words. You are blind to that which is not you. Forget your honor, and save yourself from damnation!" cried Ishtar. Hector stood behind his savior of beauty and questioned her words.

"Am I forgotten? Am I not here for the sake of my fallen men?" Hector asked.

"You called for life, for me, Hector," Ishtar answered.

"For strength to avenge my fallen men," Hector responded.

"There will be a price to be paid for what you desire," Ishtar said.

"Will you take her offer?" Achilles yelled out. Achilles fell to his knees at the amount of power that flowed freely off of Ishtar.

"I am your lover, Achilles!" Achilles cried out to Ishtar.

"I am nothing, because those are the words you told me. You shouldn't anger a goddess," Ishtar warned. She turned towards Hector.

"Led me your strength, goddess Ishtar," Hector said. Ishtar smiled and began to pull white and silver feathers from her wings. She placed some in Hector's hands.

"These will be your shield. They are stronger than any armor man can create," Ishtar said as she helped him weave the feather into his old armor.

"And I will give you my lips so you can regain life," Ishtar said. Hector stood tall before the goddess and allowed his mouth to take hers in a kiss. Hector tasted her lips and became alive at the wondrous taste. Ishtar eased away from the warrior who only wanted more of her touch.

"Your sacrifice is this, my dear Hector. You will long for the taste of my lips, but will never be able to find another equal to its power and thus you will never be satisfied," Ishtar said. Hector nodded and bowed before his goddess.

"Hector, your brother Paris will die and you will not be able to save him. You can not protect your brother from death, so do not try," Ishtar finished. Hector looked up at Ishtar, and her beauty overwhelmed him. He lowered his head in shame. He sacrificed his brother's life so that he, Hector, may live.

"Child, it has always been Paris's fate to die," Ishtar said. She smiled at Hector and helped him rise from the ground. She left him and walked by Achilles. Achilles stood and grabbed Ishtar's hands.

"Do you have no pity for me?" Achilles said. Ishtar removed his hands from hers and took his face in her hands. She kissed his cheek and Achilles bowed before her, his sword lay in front of him.

"The gift I give you Achilles is your life. You shall not die by Hector's hand. But death will take you and when that day comes, you will be my eternal servant," Ishtar said.

"I am honored," Achilles said. Ishtar lifted him from the ground and held him in her arms.

"You could have been great, Achilles, with me by your side," Ishtar said. She released him and left the battlefield.

And so what Ishtar said came true over the land of Troy. Achilles was defeated by Hector but survived the battle. Achilles died by Paris's hand and death took Paris while Hector could not save him. Hector returned Helen to the Greeks and the war ended. Troy existed.


End file.
